pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
ABC-Flock War
This war was the first to break out after the total reset of Pixel Nations, which occurred after Anson bought the game from Sheepy on August 8, 2012. Lasting for five days, the war would encompass the alliances of The Flock, APPA, The Polis, as well as the ABCs. Unannounced Attacks On August 15, 2012, BabyKong410 of New Texas (ABCs) attacked Sheepy of Baa-Topia (The Flock), Ptolemy of Illian (The Polis), and Caterin of Pennsylvania (The United States) unprovoked and unannounced. It was eventually discovered on an unhidden board in the ABCs forums that they were planning to attack either The Flock or The Polis in full-scale war, as K-Factor wrote: "Once all our nations are prepared for war, we will soon launch an attack on either The Flock, or The Polis." Screenshot of ABCs Forum Post Subsequently, Caterin left The United States Alliance to join The Flock for added protection.Caterin Joins The Flock Declarations of War War between the ABCs, The Flock,The Flock Declares War APPA,APPA Declaration of Intent and The Polis The Polis Recognizes War with ABCs officially broke out on August 16, 2012 due to the intelligence found on the ABCs forums. While APPA was not directly attacked, they were bound by a MDoAP, The Clutch Accords, to come to the aid and defense of The Flock. Details of the war between The Polis and The ABCs can be found at The Polis-ABCs War page. Suspicions of a Set-up Yeshua Solomon from The Polis was suspicious of how quiet the ABCs were on the PN community boards, the newness of the ABCs' forums, the lack of an application process on said forums, as well as the lack of a DoW. He therefore believed the whole of the ABCs alliance forums and their threat of war was a set-up: "In effect, this appears to be a fake or ghost forum. I suspect is someone simply operating inactive former nations as puppets."Possible Fake ABC Forums Members of the ABCs eventually appeared on the board, stating that the forums were not fake.ABCs Not Fake The cause of this confusion was found to be the inexperience of the ABCs' leaders with setting up forums, and a lack of communication between its members.Forum Inexperience Some members of The ABCs said there was no intention to start a war with The Flock or The Polis, while others said the discovered forum post should have only announced an impending attack on The Flock, not The Flock and The Polis both.No Intention of Starting WarLeaked Forum Post for Attacks on Flock BabyKong410 admitted that he attacked outside of the intentions of the ABCs by attacking The Polis, but that the war with The Flock was intended for power.BabyKong Admits Attacking for Power The ABCs immediately began asking for peace in the midst of this confusion and balked at The Flock's demand of $25 million in reparations.25mil Reparations The inexperience of the ABCs members invoked much pity from the general PN community, turning the perspective of The Flock's demands for reparations from just to extreme.Criticism of The FlockExcessive Demands Aftermath Although the war was generally considered a resounding military victory for The Flock, it was also widely regarded as a diplomatic defeat, with the Acknowledged Ballistic Commissionaires successfully reducing the reparations demanded of them from $25 million to $10 million.$10mil Reparations Upon the ABCs' announcement that they were willing to pay only $10 million in reparations, Anson of Texas commented in support of The Flock, stating "As the leader of Texas, I personally find this entire situation leaving a sour taste in my mouth. Honestly, you guys screwed up big time, and IF The Flock is letting y'all down with only having to pay $10 million, I will end up losing a bit of respect for them. The fact of the matter is, from where I sit, y'all lost the war, plain and simple. Here's a little fact: the one who pays is the one who lost. Even when Exodite (rest in peace) bought peace from DKoK, since we weren't in the mood to fight, that meant that we lost the war."Anson Comments The ABCs' additional refusal to acknowledge even The Flock's military victory would have been a further diplomatic blow had not the current Vice Shepherd of The Flock, Lance Nagala (Salvarity) of Guyana, drafted a new peace treaty acknowledging his alliance's victory, which the ABCs eventually accepted. The initial treaty drafted by BabyKong410 of The ABCs stated that "no one won the war, nor did anyone lose the war."BabyKong410 ABCs Treaty The final treaty drafted by Salvarity of The Flock made it clear that The ABCs surrendered to The Flock, while also demanding $10 million in reparations and a Non-Aggression Pact, the ABC-Flock War Treaty.ABC-Flock War Treaty Both alliances signed on August 20, 2012, thus ending the ABC-Flock War. On August 21, 2012, APPA, an ally of The Flock, signed a Non-Aggression Pact with the ABCs and demanded no reparations.ABC APPA Treaty Tensions remained high after the signing of the treaties as glitches with PN's war system was keeping peace offers from being registered. This led to the belief that each side was not accepting peace and therefore continuing to fight.Post War BattleGlitchPeace Not Working In-Game Despite this, both the ABCs and The Flock were able to finally bring a close to the conflict and fully end any hostilities between the two alliances. =References=